Even Wizards Suffer
by Volunteer95
Summary: Sometimes even wizards get cancer; that's just the beginning though. Read to find out what else I have up my sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Poppy looked up and saw Severus walking down the hall headed towards the Great Hall to await the arrival of the children. It was still three hours until the children were due to get there, but Severus always liked to be early for everything. Something was off about Severus today though; he looked paler than usual and weaker too. "Severus, can I talk to you for a moment?" Poppy questioned and Severus took a deep breath before turning around.

"Yes Poppy?" Severus inquired tiredly heading back towards the medi-witch.

"Severus, are you feeling alright?" Poppy probed and Severus tensed automatically even though he tried to hide the signs of how uncomfortable her question made him. He had tried his best for the past few weeks to keep anyone from finding out what was wrong with him and now Poppy had seen him walking to the great hall and was about to undue all of that.

"Severus?" Poppy tried again resting a hand on his arm as she saw him sway slightly.

"I'm fine Poppy." Severus mumbled hoping that Poppy would let him go so he could sit down; he hadn't slept well the night before and was very tired because of it.

"Severus, I can tell you're lying to me and I can tell that you're almost asleep on your feet. Come back to the infirmary with me and let me examine you." Poppy ordered gently and Severus was about to insist he was fine, but he felt the weariness emanating from his own body and knew that there was no way Poppy would let it go.

"Very well, I'll come with you." Severus consented and followed Poppy to the infirmary where he allowed her to examine him. 

Meanwhile on the Hogwarts express little Harry Potter was sitting hunched in a compartment hoping that no one would bother him. When he went to Diagon Alley it had been awful; people all over had been bugging him and fawning over him. He wasn't sure to take it, but he definitely didn't like it and he was afraid people at Hogwarts would be the same way.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" A redheaded boy questioned and Harry sighed quietly and nodded his head. The redhead set down across from Harry and tried to strike up a conversation, but when Harry refused to answer him the redhead huffed and stood, "I'm going to go and see if I can find Harry Potter; he vanquished he-who-must-not-be-named and he's going to be my best friend. Hagrid...well I shouldn't tell you this, but who are you going to tell anyways you don't even talk...Hagrid said that if I was nice to him and acted like I cared about his past that I was sure to make fast friends with him." Ron chirped stupidly telling Harry himself what Hagrid had said. Harry hadn't like Hagrid from the beginning because he had insulted people that Harry cared about and then all but demanded he go with him to Diagon Alley where he introduced him to a Hogwarts professor named Quirrell who had been afraid to touch him. Harry didn't even look up instead preferring to keep his head ducked down so that Ron couldn't see his face and the telltale lightning bolt scar that was plastered onto his forehead. After Ron left Harry started to think about what he had said about Hagrid and realized that if Hagrid was that manipulative then what he had said about Slytherins definitely wasn't true not that he had believed it to be after being raised the way he was, but it just kept adding up chips against Hagrid and pointing to who he really was. It was also probably the reason that Hagrid had left without telling him how to get onto the platform and if he hadn't already known that as well he would have been completely lost. Harry decided that if the sorting hat wanted to place him into Slytherin then he would let it and prove to the world that not all Slytherins were bad.

"Oh, Severus, why didn't you tell me?" Poppy inquired and Severus smiled tiredly at the medi-witch and then gratefully accepted the hug that she offered; contrary to popular belief he wasn't a cold-hearted follower of Riddle and he did like to know that someone other than Dumbledore cared about him once in a while.

"It's not that big of a deal Poppy." Severus murmured, but Poppy wasn't fooled because she could feel his body shake beneath her and when she looked tears were silently streaming down his cheeks.

"Easy, easy, that's it; I promise you that you will not have to go through this alone Severus. I will be here for you every step of the way and make sure that you're taken care." Poppy assured the frightened man and Severus smiled weakly at her before she instructed him to lie down on the bed and rest for a couple of hours before the students arrived. 

By the time the train had pulled up at the station Harry had managed to avoid meeting any other students and when the train emptied he made sure to stay at the back of the crowd far away from Hagrid. "Alright first years, four to a boat, and make sure to hold on once we start moving." Hagrid instructed huffing because he didn't see Harry in the crowd. Harry waited until almost everyone was in a boat and then he boarded into a boat that had three girls in it; one of the girls had bushy brown hair and the other two looked to be twins and were definitely Indian.

"Hello, my name is Hermione." The bushy haired girl, Hermione, offered and Harry smiled and nodded shyly at the girl offering her his hand to shake. Hermione was a tad hurt at first that the boy hadn't spoken to her, but when he offered his hand for her to shake she figured that maybe he was mute and couldn't talk or had a very good reason for keeping quiet.

"I'm Parvati Patil and this is my twin Padma." Parvati, obviously the more talkative of the two introduced, and Harry offered his hand for the two of them to shake as well. Parvati was curious as to why the little boy wasn't speaking and was about to ask when Padma elbowed her in the rib cage and shook her head no. Parvati might be a social butterfly that liked to talk and gossip about some things, but she also wasn't an idiot and knew that when Padma actually told her to do something that it would be in her best interest to listen to her. Before Parvati could offer anymore thought to the little boy though or why Padma had actually advised her against doing something instead of keeping quiet as usual the caste came into view and everyone started to climb out of the boats. Harry was the first one to get out of his boat and turned and helped the three girls out of the boat before standing with them and awaiting instruction from Hagrid. Something about these girls told Harry that he could trust them and that they would be good friends for the future if they didn't get mad when they found out who he actually was. "Alright all first years follow me." Hagrid bellowed and the group started to move forward. 

Poppy had woken Severus about half an hour ago and followed him to the great hall switching up the seating arrangement by sitting down on Severus's left forcing Quirrell to sit where she usually sit on the other side of Pomona beside Hagrid. Severus smiled gratefully at her before he rearranged himself in his seat so that he could talk to her as well as Minerva who would be sitting on his right once dinner started. "What do you think he's like?" Severus questioned looking intriguingly at Poppy. Poppy would have questioned who he was asking about, but she knew automatically that he was referring to Lily's little boy, Harry. "Well, when he was younger he had black hair like James and green eye like Lily's, but after being with whoever he's been with these last nine almost ten years I'm not sure what he's like Sev." Poppy admitted and Severus nodded tersely as a wave of pain momentarily passed through him and then left. It would have looked like to anyone else though that the reaction was because Poppy had mentioned James, but that was part of another mystery that was known as Severus Snape because he didn't hate James Potter like some people assumed he did. At that moment Severus was momentarily distracted and he looked up as the children entered the hall followed by Minerva who had stepped in moments after Hagrid had sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nervously stood beside Hermione and in front of Padma and Parvati; he lifted his head and was able to see very few people because he was so short. "Now when I call your name please come forward and allow the sorting hat to place you." Professor McGonagall instructed and everyone started fidgeting as one by one the students were sorted.

Everything was going normal until it came time for Hermione to go up and be sorted, "Well, it isn't every day that I meet a student that is as ready to make friends as you are and you've become slightly attached to the little boy you met on the boat. I want to do something different with you and some of the other students so that when I place that little boy it won't seem odd. I was wondering how to go about it until you sat down and now it makes perfect sense. I think that the best place for you would be as Professor Flitwick's assistant instead of in a house. It will actually benefit you because he will be able to teach you things that you wouldn't have the opportunity to learn as a student in one of the four houses." The sorting hat explained and Hermione nodded excited at the thought of getting to help a teacher and if she understood correctly this would help the first friend she had made in the magical world. "Professor Flitwick's assistant." The sorting hat called out as the staff table elongated itself and made a place for Hermione between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. Filius was momentarily stunned, but then he stood and motioned Hermione to him and the seat beside him.

As Hermione sat down the sorting continued onto the next student Neville Longbottom. "Hello there Neville, despite what your family may think you are not a poor excuse for a wizard and I'm going to prove that by making you the assistant to Professor Sprout's assistant and make sure you tell her that you have been given your Dad's wand instead of having your own. While your intentions in having it were to impress your Grandmother and honor your Dad you can do that much easier with a wand of your own." The sorting hat assured and Neville beamed brightly before the sorting hat called out, "Professor Sprout's assistant." The sorting hat yelled and another seat appeared between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout for Neville to sit in. Professor Sprout beamed at the chance to be able to work with Alice's little boy because she remembered how much Alice had loved plants and hoped that Neville had inherited some of her love for vegetation. After Neville's sorting the rest of the students were getting anxious to see where they would be sorted.

"Draco Malfoy." Professor McGonagall called and Draco wondered if he would be sorted as Snape's assistant. He hoped not because his Papa had told him how Snape had refused to be his Godfather and such the family had cut all ties with him. It would make it hard to keep his family happy if he was the assistant to Snape and he wouldn't like it either for that matter. "Slytherin!" the sorting hat called when it barely had touched Draco's head and Draco took a breath before calming down and heading to the Slytherin table.

After Theodore Nott had also gone to Slytherin, Padma was called and she sat down anxiously wondering what would happen to her and where she would go. "Don't worry so child I think you'll like very much where I'm going to put you." The sorting hat assured and Padma braced herself, "Assistant to Madam Pomfrey." The sorting hat yelled and Padma's face lit up at the chance to get to work alongside the healer. It had been a dream that she hadn't ever told anyone, but she wanted more than anything to be a medi-witch and this was her chance! She excitedly walked around the table and sit down in a seat between Madam Pomfrey and a man that had pale skin.

Everyone quieted as the next Patil twin, Parvati, was called to be sorted. "Hello Parvati, I see here that even though you like to talk a lot you also have a heart of gold and I think you deserve the chance to prove just how intelligent you really are." The sorting hat explained and immediately called out, "Assistant to Professor McGonagall." The sorting hat screamed and a seat appeared at the end of the table beside Professor McGonagall's seat. Professor McGonagall smiled at her new assistant and directed the young girl to the seat that had appeared at the end of the table for continuing and the name that she saw next made her smile at the memories that she had of the young boy from when he was little.

"Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall stated and Harry stepped forward and onto the platform. Ron was shocked beyond belief and knew automatically that he was in trouble for telling Harry about Hagrid and what he had said. "I've been waiting to meet you Mr. Potter. I know that you didn't like the attention you received in Diagon Alley and the person that I want you to be the assistant to will make sure that no one bothers you about your fame. Also the person that I want you to help is going to need your help Harry...he's sick and has cancer that will make it hard for him some days to function or get out of bed. I think you'll both benefit from being together considering the fact that he is your godfather." The sorting hat smiled and screamed out "Assistant to Potions Master Severus Snape." Harry looked around curiously and then he saw a seat appear by Padma and a pale man stand smile motioning Harry to his side and pulling the little boy into a hug that shocked a lot of the great hall and made Harry smile radiantly. "It's nice to see you again, Harry." Severus murmured into the little boy's ear and Harry looked up at him and smiled back. Harry took the seat next to his Professor and godfather and stared out at the rest of the students trying to determine if anyone would cause trouble because he was an assistant instead of being a member of Gryffindor House like so many books speculated he would be.

The sorting continued normally for the rest of the night and finally ended with Blaise Zabini being sorted into Slytherin. "Well, now that everyone has been sorted, let the feast begin." Professor Dumbledore instructed and food appeared around the table. Harry looked to see what Professor Snape was eating and noticed the Professor was spooning soup into his bowl and had put a little fruit on his plate choosing to eat a light meal. Harry looked at all the soups and when he saw chicken broth that had parsley flakes and small pieces of chicken in it he spooned some into his bowl and put a little fruit on his plate as well. He noticed Professor McGonagall telling Parvati about the duties of being the Head of House of Gryffindor and what all that entailed and Madam Pomfrey starting to explain what some of the ingredients in the food could also be used for when it came to medicines.

"Potions Master Snape?" Harry questioned as Severus suppressed a laugh at the way Harry addressed him before smiling down at his little godson. "Yes, Harry?" Severus inquired cocking his head at the little boy. "As Potions Master, what all do you do?" Harry probed interested beyond measure. "Well, I make the potions that Madam Pomfrey requires for the hospital wing, any other potions that she needs that we don't have in stock, and I teach potions class to the OWL and NEWT level students." Professor Snape informed watching as Harry's face got a sad expression on it that he found made him sad seeing it as well. "What's the matter, Harry?" Professor Snape probed looking intently at the little boy beside him. "I was just hoping to have you as my teacher." Harry admitted and Professor Snape was touched beyond measure. He didn't know if Harry remembered that he was his godfather or not, but he knew that if he didn't Harry would ask later about what he meant when he said that it was good to see him again. "Well, if you don't like your teacher I can always pull you out of the class and teach you myself when I don't have classes." Professor Snape assured and beamed as Harry's face lit up with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner had ended the Great Hall started clearing out as the heads of house led the students to their dorms. "You'll be staying in my dorms and I'm sure that castle has already made a room for you there." Professor Snape explained and led Harry out the side door of the Great Hall and up to his quarters that was beside Albus and Poppy's. Harry noticed that the Professor was tired and having a hard time walking at what he assumed was a normal pace for the older wizard.

"Potions Master Snape?" Harry questioned and Severus stopped momentarily to listen to Harry before continuing on. "Would it be ok if we walked a little slower?" Harry questioned and Severus nodded slipping his arm around Harry's shoulders and walking at the little boy's pace the rest of the way to their quarters. When they reached the quarters Severus touched his hand against the wall and the door to his quarters opened up letting them in. Harry was in awe when he saw the inside of his godfather's quarters. The living room was decorated with a deep brown carpet, cream colored walls, and medium brown furniture that had dark green pillows with it.

"This looks awesome!" Harry beamed and Severus felt the weariness of the day melt off of him in waves. "I'm glad you like it." Severus smiled as he slipped of his outer robes leaving himself in his black dress pants and a green long-sleeved shirt. Severus sat down onto the couch and motioned Harry to come sit beside him.

"There are some things that you and I need to talk about Harry." Severus instructed and Harry nodded sitting down beside him.

"You mean about your cancer?" Harry murmured and Severus's eyes widened as he stared in shock at his godson. "How did you know I have cancer?" Professor Snape questioned still in shock.

"The sorting hat told me that it knew I didn't like the attention I received in Diagon Alley and that you would protect me from people that want to I guess have stuff to do with me because of my fame. It also said that you were sick and had cancer and that it would make it hard for you some days to function or get out of bed and that we would both benefit from it because you're my godfather." Harry elaborated and Severus felt tears prick his eyes as he pulled Harry into his arms and held him there as his body started to shake. "You're not alone." Harry murmured and Severus thought that it was Harry's way of comforting him until he felt a familiar pull on his navel and he and Harry landed a moment later onto a couch that was emerald green in color.

"Harry, where are we?" Professor Snape inquired holding his stomach to try and keep his supper down. "Here drink this Uncle Sev; I wasn't sure how you would handle traveling by port-key, but I didn't really have a choice." Harry briefly and vaguely explained handing Severus a stomach soother which he downed immediately.

"Welcome home Severus." A voice greeted softly. Severus froze and turned around to see his brother, sister-in-law, and his sister-in-law's family standing there smiling at him. "Am I losing it?" Severus inquired nervously and his brother laughed softly before sitting down beside him and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "No, little brother you're not hallucinating or going batty." His older brother teased and Severus started bawling wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Easy,easy, I'm here." His brother soothed and Severus pulled back to stare in astonishment at the fact that his brother was in fact alive. "I...but...you're supposed to be dead." Severus muttered confused. "Well, we wanted everyone to believe that we were dead yes, but we're not actually dead." His brother smiled and Severus turned to grin at his nephew.

"You knew all along that I was your godfather didn't you?" Severus questioned looking in amusement at Harry. "Yes, which is why the sorting hat mentioned it; it saw everything and knows that I know that not only are you my godfather, but also my paternal Uncle." Harry laughed and Severus pulled Harry into his arms and James smiled at his little boy and brother marveling still at how close those two had always been and were even now after all these years of being separated.

"We wanted everyone in the magical world to think we had died and as much as we didn't want to lie to you Sev, we knew that someone in the magical world had turned us into Riddle and we needed you to really think we were dead to convince whoever it was and since Harry brought you here it means he knows who one of the people is." Lily explained and turned questioningly towards her only son. "It's Hagrid; which means you owe Uncle Moony five galleons Uncle Padfoot." Harry grinned at his honorary Uncles causing Remus to laugh and Sirius to grimace. "You're all alive?" Severus boomed shocked and people that he had thought to either be dead, in Azkaban, or hiding emerged from the next room and nodded at him.

"I don't feel that well." Severus muttered and Harry climbed off of his uncle and made him lie down on the couch. "Easy, Uncle Sev, don't upset yourself too much." Harry cautioned and took his uncle's hand in his. "What's wrong, Sev?" James inquired kneeling beside his little boy and brother. Severus couldn't tell James and even though he knew he shouldn't he looked at Harry and begged him with his eyes to explain. James knew what Sev was doing and turned to his little boy to see him nod before looking at everyone and beginning,

"You guys might want to all sit down." Harry instructed and after he saw everyone sit down he took a deep breath before starting. "Uncle Sev has...cancer." Harry stated and looked around to see everyone in various states of shock as tears coursed down some of their faces. "You have cancer?" James muttered and Severus smiled softly at his older brother slightly nodding his head. "I found out three weeks ago that I have cancer and I have to take chemo." Severus admitted and he felt his older brother pull him into a hug and hold him as he started crying, "That's it we're all coming out of hiding." James stated passionately and no one objected, but instead nodded their heads in agreement.

"James, you can't, what about everything you're trying to accomplish staying hidden and what if Hagrid tries to get you all killed?" Severus demanded and James simply stared at his brother before leaning back and looking at the others, "What do all of you think?" James inquired and Harry nodded his head exuberantly, "I think it's a good idea, Dad; I've been made Uncle Sev's personal assistant, so once you guys come back you can help him train me." Harry chirped and James chuckled at his son's tendency to always take his side in arguments rather he was right or not.

"I agree with Harry; Sev you've been my best friend and like a brother to me since we were kids and I refuse to let you battle this by yourself." Lily agreed smiling happily as her little boy tackled her around the waist and curled against her shoulder. "Well if you two are going along with it I might as well too." Sirius stated following behind James like he always did.

When the boys had been younger James, Severus, Sirius, and Remus had become blood brothers, well excluding James and Severus because they were actually really brothers, but still he was blood brothers with both James and Sev. "Well if my three brothers are going into battle I'm not staying home unless it's a full moon of course." Remus joked trying to lighten the mood and succeeded when everyone started chuckling including Sev.

"Does this mean I can go to Hogwarts now?" Dudley questioned looking hopefully at his parents, aunt, uncles, and cousin. "Definitely." Harry affirmed before anyone could say anything. "Yes, Harry's right, there's no reason for you to continue to be tutored at home now." Lily agreed and Harry and Dudley high-fived each other grins lighting their faces. "Vernon and I can stay at the manor and keep things going from this end." Petunia offered and Lily nodded gratefully at her older sister. Not many people knew, but Petunia was also a witch and was heavily talented in protection spells.

"What about me dear?" a voice questioned coming into the living room followed by a little boy that Severus knew immediately was Sirius's son. He looked like a perfect cross between Sirius and his younger brother Regulus. "Well, what do you think, son, do you want to go live at the school where Harry goes?" Sirius questioned hoisting the little three year old up into his arms. "Unca Harry?" the little boy chirped and Severus looked confused at Harry. "I'm his godfather." Harry explained and picked up the three year old that ran into his arms.

"Would you like to go live where I go to school, Leo?" Harry questioned and Leo nodded excitedly hugging Harry tightly and then squirming down and running to his room to pack. "Well I think it's safe to say he's excited." Sirius chuckled and Harry nodded and then remembered that his Aunt Edana hadn't been introduced to his Uncle Sev.

"Aunt Edana, this is my Uncle Potions Master Severus Snape Potter. Uncle Severus this is my Aunt Edana Mae Black nee Fetherly. " Harry introduced properly like his Uncle Padfoot had taught him to do. "It's a pleasure to meet you Potions Master Snape; I've heard quite a bit about you from this group." Edana smiled shaking Severus's proffered hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mrs. Black." Severus recited and then the room became normal again and Edana started to laugh.

"Oh please call me Edana." Edana insisted and Severus smiled knowing that Sirius had a hand in how they had been introduced. "Then you must call me Sev." Severus insisted and Edana nodded smiling and stepping back to stand beside her husband.

"Did you teach my Godson and nephew how to speak like a pureblood?" Severus questioned pretending to glare at Sirius who started laughing hysterically. "Guilty as charged; I couldn't have him running around not knowing how to speak to people of a status could I?" Sirius defended and Severus started laughing as Harry stuck his tongue out at his honorary uncle.

"As if! Actually Sirius only taught me how to behave as a pureblood to annoy Dad who in turn has taught my sweet little godson how to speak like one as well." Harry whined and Severus chuckled patting the seat beside him and beckoning Harry to sit beside him.

"Well, perhaps the two of us together can get the both of them back equally." Severus grinned mischievously and Harry nodded his head excitedly causing Sirius and James both to grimace.

"Now Sev, would you really want to go against your own brother like that?" James inquired faking the look of a puppy dog while Sirius simply turned into a dog and started to whine causing Dudley to break down and start laughing hysterically at Sirius's antics.

"Well considering that Harry is my nephew and my godson, how do I put this brother dear...yes." Severus stated laughing as Harry grinned triumphantly and snuggled against his uncle. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry and leaned some of his weight against his nephew and godson knowing he wouldn't mind or say anything. Harry felt his uncle lean against him and knew that he was getting exhausted from all of the kidding around.

"So, what are we going to do about this though? How are we going to bring everyone to the public's eye?" Harry questioned steering the conversation back onto a serious track.

"Well, I was thinking that we apparate to Hogwarts with you and talk to Albus and Poppy about everything while Sev stays here and rests." James explained having seen Sev lean against Harry for support.

"What if Albus doesn't believe you? Won't you need me there to vouch for you?" Severus questioned.

"No, Harry will take a wizard's oath and then cast magic afterwards to prove he's not lying about anything he says and then Lily and I will appear to give more credit to his statement." James concluded and Severus was about to retort when Harry said something instead.

"There's only a small problem Dad." Harry stated and James cocked an eyebrow at his little boy giving him the go ahead. "Madam Pomfrey also received an assistant this evening and we don't need Padma to find out everything at the minute." Harry relayed and James was silent before speaking. "We'll apparate under an invisibility spell and then when we make sure that Albus and Poppy are alone we can talk to them about everything and bring them here if necessary." James nodded and Harry and Lily stood ready to go.

"Ok, Uncle Padfoot, can you, Uncle Moony, and Aunt Edana make sure that Uncle Sev stays in bed and goes to sleep?" Harry inquired and the three in question nodded and smiled at Harry reassuringly. "Not a problem Prongslet." Sirius grinned and Severus glared at Harry momentarily before smiling in thanks and opening his arms for a hug before Harry took off with his parents. "Be careful Harry and make sure to take care of your parents." Professor Snape instructed and Harry nodded before gently but firmly hugging his uncle goodbye and apparting away with his parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was sitting in the Gryffindor dorms currently chewing away on his fingernail bits. He knew that if Hagrid found out he'd spilt the beans to Harry then he would get into major trouble. Maybe if he was lucky Harry wouldn't ever mention it and he could pretend that he didn't know why Harry was mad at Hagrid. Luckily for him Hagrid might have been a powerful half-giant, but he wasn't skilled enough to be a master at legilimency. "Ron, why don't you go to sleep mate?" Seamus questioned getting nervous watching the redhead practically eat his nails. Ron simply nodded and pulled the curtains around his bed falling to sleep almost instantly thanks to a spell his Mum had invented to make it easier for her children to fall asleep the more stressed they were.

Albus and Poppy had just finished explaining to Padma that they were married and had showed her the room that the castle had made for her to have for the next seven years, counting this one, in their quarters.

"I'm so glad that Harry and Severus are back together again; I know Lily and James would be glad to know that Harry was with his uncle and Godfather again." Poppy smiled and Albus nodded in agreement as he stretched out on his bed and stretched his arm out inviting Poppy to snuggle with him. Poppy lay down beside Albus and snuggled into his side content for the moment to be with her husband. Albus had just started to kiss his wife when a gagging sound was heard and Poppy and Albus both jumped up with a start to see Harry standing there looking at them through half-covered eyes.

"Harry...how...how did you get in here?" Albus questioned trying not to look horrified or laugh at the horrified expression on Harry's face.

"There's something I need to tell you headmaster." Harry began and Albus nodded giving Harry the go ahead.

"I know that you have no idea where I've been for the past nine almost ten years, but I want to tell you now." Harry explained and Albus nodded motioning Harry to sit down on the bed with Poppy and him. Harry sat down on the end of the bed and took a deep breath before beginning,

"I know that a lot of what I'm going to say you're either not going to believe or find impossible, but I want you to listen first ok?" Harry inquired and Albus and Poppy both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok, good, first, I, Harry James Potter state that what I'm about to say is fact and if not I will lose my powers and become a squib." Harry stated and Albus and Poppy gapped at Harry in astonishment that he would know such an oath.

"My parents didn't die that night on Halloween, Sirius Black wasn't the secret keeper, Sirius is currently free and safe with a wife and a son, my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are good people, my cousin Dudley is my best friend, Severus Snape Potter is my uncle and Godfather but I know you both already knew that, I've lived with my parents in an uncharted house for protection because someone besides Peter Pettigrew was working for Riddle and until tonight my parents didn't know who, Hagrid is one of the other people that worked with Riddle from what I've gathered, Ron Weasley was informed by Hagrid of how to become my friend is what Ron told me, and I took Uncle Sev back to my home to make sure that he knew all of this before we went any further and to give him his family back." Harry concluded and Albus and Poppy were both bawling by the end.

"Lumos." Harry spoke and the tip of his wand lit up brightly.

"James and Lily really are alive!" Poppy bawled and Albus couldn't speak and therefore only wrapped his arms around his wife in comfort.

"Yes, we're both really alive." James stated taking the charms of off him and Lily causing Poppy and Albus to gasp and stare in shock at James and Lily.

"I...I...I'm so sorry." Albus blubbered and James was at Albus's side in an instant hugging the older wizard strongly and rubbing his back soothingly.

"Easy Albus, easy; this isn't your fault or yours Poppy. Lily and I simply had to take our little boy and disappear for a while. We knew that it wasn't either of you, but we had a feeling it was someone close to you and we didn't want anyone to use either of you to get to us." James explained and Albus hugged James tighter crying harder as he held the man that he had thought of as his son since James had started school at Hogwarts.

James and Severus's dad had passed away when James was ten and Severus was nine in an attack caused by someone who was being initiated into the ring of the deatheaters. The boys' mum had been devastated and taken her and the boys to a home that was sure to be protected from any and all deatheaters. As far as Albus knew their mum was still alive and well, but he also knew that ever since losing their dad both boys had viewed him as a surrogate father because they had both told him so.

"I'm just so glad you're both alive and well." Poppy sobbed hugging Lily who had sat down beside her.

"Everything is going to be ok, but we're all ready to come back." James stated and Albus sat back and stared at James a moment before nodding in consent.

"Ok, but what are we going to do about Hagrid?" Albus questioned looking at James figuring that he already had a plan in place.

"Harry actually has an idea." James explained looking knowingly at his little boy having seen the smirk that Harry had on his face when Albus asked the question.

"Well, I think that we should pretend that we have no idea that Hagrid is actually working with Riddle; Weasley has definitely figured out by now that he spilled the Bertie Botts every flavored beans when he told me that Hagrid had given him advice on how to insure my friendship, but I doubt that he'll tell Hagrid even once everyone comes back for fear of getting in trouble. It isn't reasonable to think that Hagrid just found Ron on accident which means one or both of Ron's parents is involved and roped Ron into this because he'll listen to his parents when they tell him it's important. Therefore the best thing to do is to pretend we don't know that Hagrid is a fraud, but at the same time we don't let him get close to any of us in case he has something planned. For further planning though we'll need to take you home." Harry stated and James nodded as he held onto Albus and Lily held onto Poppy and then both grabbed one of Harry's hands.

"You're not alone." Harry murmured and the entire group flashed out appearing moments later in the living room of the manor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, now everyone here is under an oath not to mention any of this to anyone but the people that have been sworn in the only reason that Harry was able to tell you all anything was because he enacted the oath which is the override for the first oath of secrecy." James elaborated and Albus and Poppy both nodded knowing everything that was at stake if the location got out of where the family was staying or anything else for that matter.

After Albus and Poppy had taken the oath the others that weren't asleep all made their way into the living room having been notified the minute the wards on the manor where breached.

"So, what is this place?" Albus questioned cocking an eyebrow at the group in much the same manner that all Potter men in the room did when curious having picked up from Albus when they were young and then James had passed it on to Harry because he was always with him.

"Lily and Petunia were not muggleborn witches like we all thought both of their parents came from a long line of squibs and they were both born witches. This is actually Lily's manor because it was left to the youngest family member born to the line which means one day it will also become Harry's just like Potter Manor. Lily and Petunia are both the descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." James concluded and Albus stared wide eyed at Lily before looking at Harry in understanding.

"It explains the green eyes that both Lily and Harry have since neither of Lily's parents had green eyes. Salazar was known for his green eyes along some other talents, so which one of you is a parselmouth?" Albus questioned causing Harry to smirk and wink at his cousin that had yet to fall asleep.

"Harry you're the parselmouth along with Dudley aren't you?" Albus questioned having seen the smirk and wink.

"Actually none of us are parselmouths sir." Harry admitted and Albus looked perplexed that none of Salazar's ancestors could speak the language that he could and was known for.

"What we can do is neat though." Dudley offered and Harry's grin grew twice as wide.

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore inquired intrigued without a doubt.

"Well, Harry and I have speculated that our Dads DNA and the lines they come from tweaked the genes that we inherited from Salazar's line." Dudley elaborated vaguely and Albus could definitely see the resemblances that both boys had to Salazar's personality with liking to draw out topics.

"My Dad, Vernon Dursley, is also a wizard and is from the line of Lionel Gryffindor, Godric's baby brother, so Harry and I are related twice." Dudley elaborated and Albus stared in shock at the man that had just entered the living room and who had the same dark hair just like James did.

"It's nice to meet you Albus, I've heard a lot about you from James, Sirius, and Remus." Vernon grinned offering his hand for the older wizard to shake.

"It's nice to meet you as well; I knew that there was a younger Gryffindor brother and that his estate had been claimed, but I didn't know who it was." Albus admitted in complete shock staring at the people around him as if he was just seeing them for the first time.

Dudley started to chuckle at the perplexed look on the headmaster's face and his laugh became contagious causing the entire family to break out into laughter. After everyone had calmed down again Professor Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "What is the talent that you have then?" Albus inquired curiously.

"Well, Dudley and I can talk to cats." Harry admitted and Albus and Poppy stared in amazement at the boys.

"You boys can talk to cats?" Albus murmured and at Harry's nod Albus started bombarding them with questions about what it was like.


	6. Chapter 6

After Professor Dumbledore had calmed down the group started discussing ways for most of the family to work at Hogwarts and be there for Severus. Severus was standoffish at first, but after Harry begged his uncle to let them help he conceeded. Even after all this time it appeared Harry was still the one person that his uncle couldn't say no to. It was decided that both James and Sirius would teach the first through fourth years Defense Against the Dark Arts while Professor Quirrell would take the fifth through seventh years. Lily would go in as assistant to both Flitwick and McGonagall as needed, Remus would take over for Professor Binns, and Edana would help Professor Sprout and that way Leo could be out in the sun more often. Once that was settled everyone said their goodbyes and started to pack for the next day. Since Harry and Severus had to be up early the next morning for classes the two hugged everyone bye and flooed back to Hogwarts. Tomorrow was going to be one of the best days of their lives; the day the family was reunited.

Harry and Severus walked out of the floo and Harry noticed the worn look on his Uncle's face. Try as he might to hide it Harry could tell that Severus really felt awful and looked a bit peaky.

"Hey, Uncle Sev, maybe we should go ahead and go to bed? We can catch up some more tomorrow." Harry suggested and Severus nodded mutely at the young boy motioning for Harry to follow him. A door had appeared just beside his, Severus noticed. "This must be your room, Harry." Severus explained and Harry hesitantly stepped forward and turned the knob before stopping and staring wide-eyed.

"Harry?" Severus inquired feeling any tiredness start to go away as concern took over. Harry shook his head once and looked back up at his Uncle.

"It's amazing." Harry whispered and Severus followed behind him as Harry slowly entered his room.

The walls in Harry's room were wooden and carved into them at various places were his family members. There was a carving of his parents that looked like they had been dancing, one of Sirius, Edana, and Leo playing at a park, then Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia swinging on the front porch, Remus was curled in a chair reading, Dudley was zooming around a broom practicing being a beater, and then there was Uncle Sev earlier on the couch with Harry himself sitting on his lap.

"Harry, this is...whoa." Severus muttered and Harry looked back nodding.

"Definitely." Harry agreed. Harry moved over and noticed there were three other doors in his room. One had a waterfall carved on it, the other was Remus chasing a flying book (that had been a great day), and the final was Uncle Sev positioned over a cauldron. Harry opened the Uncle Sev door and smiled.

"Hey Uncle Sev, I like your room." Harry grinned and Severus looked noticing he had a perfect view of his bed.

"Well, I guess I can make sure you're ok at night without falling over something in the hallway." Severus teased winking at Harry.

"I love you Uncle Sev." Harry smiled and gently hugged the older wizard feeling sentimental all of the sudden. He was like that sometimes, just needing to hug someone, his Mom called it the Hufflepuff in him.

Severus felt tears prick his eyes. "I love you too, Harry." Severus murmured.

After a moment Harry stepped back and noticed his uncle kept his hand on his shoulder for a moment before moving it. He thought at first it he was just being sentinmental, but then he noticed the slightly dazed look in his Uncle's eyes.

"Can you lay in here with me for a while, Uncle Sev?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"Of course." Severus agreed and laid down beside Harry who automatically curled against his side.

"I'm glad I'm your assistant, Uncle Sev." Harry chattered and Severus slipped an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Me too, Harry, me too." Severus agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning dawned and Severus felt like groaning. Yesterday had taken a lot out of him and all he wanted to do was sleep. He had a duty though to Harry since he was his assistant and he wanted to make sure Harry was prepared. As the boy-who-lived he would have a hard enough time as it was without him whining every time he spoke. He knew that Harry didn't mind and loved him, but he didn't want Harry to get to the point where he got tired of being around him either. Slowly he pulled his arm from around Harry and raised himself into a sitting position. He felt the world start to spin and so he sat there for a moment until he had it more under control. Then he stood and started forward, his head was still spinning though and he felt very nauseous. Quickly as possible he made his way to the door that lead to his room and hurried to his bathroom. He made it just in time when he felt himself start to sick up. It made his chest and arms weak though and he almost smashed into the toilet.

"Easy Uncle Sev, I've got you." Harry soothed and lifted his uncle's chest up holding him upright. Severus felt so embarrassed, but he was too sick to care at the moment. With each second that passed he felt worse. Finally after about five minutes or so he stopped and leaned back.

"Sev? Harry?" James called and before Severus could even try to get up James was at the door.

"Easy brother; are you feeling better now?" James inquired slipping an arm underneath Severus's left underarm.

"Yes." Severus croaked and James nodded sending a refreshening charm at his brother and helping him to his feet.

"I think you need to stay here for the day then." James advised and Severus was about to argue when he felt his stomach lurch again and leaned over sicking up everywhere.

Severus groaned, "I'm so sorry." Severus apologized face flushing.

"It's not your fault." Harry assured taking Severus's hand in his.

"Harry's right, Sev. You just have to take it easier some days. Harry, son, will you go tell your Mum to tell Albus that Severus won't be able to teach today?" James requested.

"Sure Dad." Harry nodded and took off. 

James waited until Harry was out of sight before he helped Sev lay down in bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" James pressed. Sev had always been the healthier of the two and he'd never seen him look so sick.

"I will be, it's just taking a lot of me at the moment." Severus admitted grudingly. It was hard for him to admit he wasn't 100% ok, especially when he thuoght there were more important things to worry about.

"Well you just make sure you take it easy, Sev. I know that you like to do everything for everyone, especially everyone in this family, but allow us to do for you when you need it, ok? You've always been there for me and I'm going to be here for you. Remember the time I fell off my broom and cracked my ankle? I was so afraid to tell Mum what had happened, but you took charge, got me into the house, and called St. Mungos before Mum even realized what had happened. She was so happy that you had reacted rationally that I didn't even get in trouble. No matter what Sev, rather it's a day that you want me around or not, I'll be by your side every chance I get and if you need me just call. Sirius can always teach by himself if that's what it takes." James declared and Severus felt his eyes sting.

"I...James, I can't ask you to do that for me. Even when you're not teaching you still have a life to live." Severus argued and James slowly sat down beside him wrapping an arm around Sev's shoulders.

"I didn't ask you to ask me. I asked you to tell me when you needed me to stay with you. No excuses little brother, I'll always be here for you. No matter the hour, no matter the day; I'll be here beside you forever and always." James finished and cleared his throat hugging Sev close for a minute.

The poem had been something their Mum had fashioned for them. It was what she called a brothers' creed. Severus felt tears cascade down his face as he hugged James close. No matter how bad he felt, he was so glad to have James here. No amount of pain he would go through would ever amount to the pain he'd felt when he thought his brother was gone. 

After a few moments Severus pulled back and smiled gratefully at James.

"Thank-you, Jamie. I love you too, brother." Severus managed hugging him tightly a little bit longer and then leaning back.

"Now, go teach your class, and try not to get any of the first years hurt, ok?" Severus teased pushing James to stand.

James stood and chuckled; same old Sev. "I'll try my best, but while I may be easier to get rid of...I hope you know Harry took afer not only me but Lily." James smirked and Severus narrowed his eyes.

"I appreciate that, but his classes are important and he needs to go to them." Severus insisted even though he really didn't want to be alone for the rest of the day.

"I don't think he'll like the sound of that. Harry? Son, you can come back now." James yelled and within moments Harry was back. He had changed clothes, but instead of slipping into his school uniform he was in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt.

"We'll I'd better head to the Great Hall. Wouldn't want to miss my introduction to the students now would I?" James sighed dramatically before hugging Sev once more and then wrapping his little boy in a hug.

"I'll see you this evening, son. I love you, Prongslet." James murmured holding his son close before kissing him on top of the head and walking out.

"Love you, Daddy and don't scare the first years too bad." Harry called after him and James could be heard chuckling until the portrait closed. As Harry turned back he saw his uncle had one eyebrow raised. His Dad had warned him Uncle Sev might put up a fight at first and it looked like he was right.

"You know that's the most unusual school uniform I've ever known Albus to allow a student to wear to class." Severus stated scooting up in the bed.

"I'm not going to class today." Harry stated simply and sat down in front of his uncle. Severus narrowed his eyes, he didn't really feel like arguing, especially not when he wanted Harry to stay, but education was no simple matter.

"I don't think so young man. Classes are important and you need to make sure to learn all you can. Even missing one day can put you behind." Severus warned and Harry shrugged stretching out and looking back up at him.

"Professor Dumbledore said it was ok." Harry shrugged again.

"Harry, I know that you are worried about me, but you cannot put your education on hold every time I feel too sick to go to class." Severus insisted. He hoped that soon Harry would agree because arguing was more tiring than sicking up for him at the moment.

"I'm not only your Godson and nephew, Uncle Sev, I'm also your assistant. I don't have set standards to accomplish as an assistant since it's classified as if I were an apprentice. All I have to do is be complete the work assigned, learn the spells, and pass the finals. Then of course one day down the road do well in my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.S., but it doesn't say where I have to learn this stuff or at what pace. I'm not leaving you alone; it's never any fun to be alone when your sick and I just got to start seeing you again. Dad told me you would be a hard snitch to catch, so to speak, but I'm not giving up. Even if you ban me from your room I'll simply sit in mine and listen for if you need me, since that would allow me access not matter what as your assistant, Godson, and nephew. I love you, Uncle Sev, and I don't want you to be alone. Please let me help." Harry begged and Severus opened his arms and allowed Harry to hug him.

"Very well, I suppose you can stay." Severus relented and Harry leaned over gently against his chest.

"Thanks, Uncle Sev." Harry smiled.

"No, thank-you for not giving up and going to class. You're right, being alone isn't any fun. And Harry? I will never ban you from my rooms...you are always welcome here. I love you." Severus promised and Harry leaned back as Severus lay down and then curled against his side.

"I love you too, Uncle Sev." Harry smiled and uncle and nephew snuggled against each other as they drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily smiled as she saw James walking in with a grin on his face during lunch. As he neared the table she noticed the camera poking out from his pocket. When they'd went into hiding James had become obsessed with taking pictures both magical and muggle. Scrapbooks, photo albums, and hundreds of frames could be found throughout the house.

"How are they doing?" Lily questioned as he sat down beside her.

"Better, they were sleeping, but when I cast a spell to see how long it showed they only been asleep about an hour. I asked the house elves in the kitchens and Sev ordered chicken noodle soup for both of them three hours ago. I'm glad we came back, Lils. Sev really needs all of us; I didn't realize how much until this morning. He hasn't ever been this sick before and it's hard to see him embarrassed, but it would be so much worse if he was alone. I snuck a picture while I was down there. I think I'll make Sev some collages and albums to have." James explained and Lily smiled knowingly at her husband and squeezed his hand.

"He's going to make it through this James, we all will, and we won't have to be apart. I know how hard it's been on you to be away from him, but believe me when I say that Sev understands. You're right though he does need us and maybe we should have come back sooner. Don't give me that look, I can read you like a book, James. I know that you're sitting there torturing yourself for not telling him when it first happened. If I could go back I'd find a way to bring him with us, but that just wasn't possible at the time. We were children James, barely out of school, and we could barely think three steps ahead of our own lives. What matters is that we're here now and that we can plan ahead better than when we were 21." Lily assured and James smiled gratefully at his wife. If anyone knew him better than Sev or Harry it was always going to be Lils. She knew what was bothering him days before he even started being bothered. Without Lils he would have never made it this far and he wouldn't have the strength to keep going.

* * *

Severus blinked and sighed in relief when he didn't feel dizzy or nauseous. Lunch had been easier to stomach and he managed to keep it down. Looking beside him made tears prick the corners of his eyes. Harry was fast asleep, curled into a ball, hair sticking everywhere, with a hand resting against his side. It was ironic how much he looked like James when they were younger and love flooded him as memories surfaced. Gently he pulled Harry closer and kissed him on top of the head. No matter what he would beat this thing; he might have lost his family once, but he would do everything that he could to stay with them now.

"Uncle Sev?" Harry murmured opening his eyes and blinking owlishly.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little emotional." Severus apologized and Harry leaned against his arm and smiled.

"That's ok. Mom says that you and Dad have always been like that. She said it's a good trait to have. How are you feeling?" Harry questioned glancing up at his uncle worriedly.

Severus blinked and smiled down at him, "I'm feeling a lot better. Being able to keep down the chicken noodle soup helped get my nausea under control. I think we should make an appearance at dinner. After all we don't need the potions master and his apprentice being tardy, do we?" Severus teased and Harry grinned in response.

"Are you sure you're up for it though? If you're not we can make an appearance in the morning." Harry offered and Severus wrapped the arm Harry was laying on around the little boy's shoulders.

"I appreciate it, but I'll be alright. If I get to feeling worse during dinner than we can leave early and come back, ok?" Severus compromised and Harry nodded. He wasn't going to argue with his uncle if he didn't have to. He'd only done it that morning because he knew his uncle needed support and reassurance.

* * *

Dudley stood nervously in the side chamber waiting to be called out to be sorted. Originally he was going to be sorted that morning, but when he heard Harry would be staying with his uncle that day he wanted to wait. As only children the two were very close and considered each other as brothers. In fact when they had been five that made a pact to be blood brothers for life. At the time neither really knew what they were doing, but their magic understood the sentiment and acted accordingly. Even though he would like to be sorted into a house, since it was part of the experience of attending Hogwarts, it would be equally as cool to be someone's apprentice. It would make it easier to get to hang out with Harry and they could take all their classes together no matter what. Of course he knew there would be a lot of days like today when Harry would simply stay in his uncle's quarters and be with him, but still it would be neat. "

So without further delay I would like to present Dudley Dursley." Professor McGonagall called and Dudley took a deep breath; it was now or never.

* * *

Harry was seated between his Uncle Sev and his Mom waiting anxiously when Dudley walked out. He could tell that Dudley was nervous and he would have liked to have spoken to him before the sorting, but he knew that Dudley would understand. Uncle Sev had been really sick that morning and it had scared him to see his uncle so exhausted. Luckily the chicken noodle soup from lunch had brought back some of his color and he had managed to keep it down. Looking at the man out of the corner of his eye he saw that Uncle Sev was relaxed back in his seat. He had actually managed to convince him to wear something other than black. Of course it had taken arguing that black was a color that retained heat and could make him feel worse. Finally they'd compromised and Uncle Sev had chosen a pair of black pants, gray sweater undershirt, and a dark green cloak. Glancing back he saw Dudley sit down and he leaned forward in anticipation.

* * *

"Ah, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Dursley. I see that you've had a highly interesting life alongside your cousin. Of course while you're a lot like Harry in some instances there are other instances where you vary greatly. I think these differences will make it very easy to know where you need to be sorted. You are going to be a great wizard in your own right and I can promise that if you really want to make the wizarding world a better placed then you can. I don't want to cause a rift between you and Harry when you two have already become blood brothers and have such a strong bond. Therefore with the life that Harry is having to live I think there is really only one place that will help you reach your potential, keep you close to your family, and ultimately make Hogwarts very memorable for you. **Assistant to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**." the sorting hat bellowed and Dudley sat there awe struck.

The Headmaster was whose assistant he had been made? He lifted the hat off of his head and handed it to an equally shocked Deputy Headmistress. As he turned Harry was beaming and giving him a thumbs up and Professor Dumbledore was smiling and motioning him towards him. A chair had appeared by the Headmaster and he slid into it feeling a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Glad to have you, Dudley. I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun. After all what is life without a few adventures? Once dinner is over I'll show you to my and my wife's quarters. She has an assistant as well, Padma Patil, and I think you two will get along splendidly." Albus smiled and gave Dudley's shoulder an encouraging squeeze before nodding to Minerva waved her hand causing dinner to appear.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know it's a short update sorry guys my muse is a little dead right now for this story**

* * *

As dinner came to a close Harry saw Dudley venture off with Professor Dumbledore and smiled; he was glad his cousin had someone like Dumbledore to teach him. Turning back towards Uncle Severus he noticed the slight tiredness was being overshadowed by happiness. He was laughing as his Dad teased Sirius about something that had happened with they were kids. Scanning the hallway he noticed Ronald Weasley nervously looking at Hagrid as he stood to leave and he knew if Ronald wasn't easy he would make it obivous he had messed up. At the moment though as far as he could tell Hagrid was oblivious and Ron was safe. As much as he would love to let Ron hang himself he knew that Ron was part of something bigger and didn't deserve this. All he had to do was watch Ronald and keep an eye on who he stayed away from and who he hung out with. Of course now that Dudley was an assistant he had some help and that's when it hit him; he could use all of the assistants. It was ideal and they would all have to swear an oath, but if they were willing he could put together a team. Now he just had to get a message to Dudley and agree on a place to meet where no one would find them.

* * *

Dudley had just settled into his room when a cat came barreling through his door. Normally he would have screamed but he recognized Harry's cat patronus. A series a meows mixed with some hisses left the patronus's mouth and Dudley's eyes widened. Pulling out his wand he opened the window and sent his patronus out; Harry always came up with the best ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Severus woke up and was relieved to find that while he was exhausted he wasn't sick at his stomach. Slowly he slipped out of bed and into the shower letting the water loosen up his muscles. As he bathed he thought about what classes Harry would really need to attend and which he could teach him in. He knew it was a little selfish, but since he had just gotten Harry back he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Potions he would of course have multiple times a week and on different levels, but which other classes could he teach him? If he were feeling better he would have said Defense, but with James teaching that class he knew Harry would want to be able to see his Dad. Remus would also be a good teacher for Harry to have since he was obsessed with magical history and wouldn't bore the students to death. Finally since Lily was assisting in Charms and Transfiguration it would give Harry a chance to see his Mom. That left him with Herbology and whatever classes Harry would choose as a third year. Flying was only one day a week and he really didn't think he could stomach being in the air right now so Hooch could teach him that. Stepping out of the shower he slipped on his teaching robs and went to wake up Harry.

* * *

Harry felt someone tickle him and struck out only to stop when he heard a laugh. Popping open his eyes he saw Uncle Sev cackling as he hit nothing but air. Narrowing his eyes he realized Severus had used the tickling jinx in anticipation of an attack.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Severus smirked and Harry smiled. Even though he usually wasn't the best morning person, a trait his Dad said he got from his Uncle Sev, it made him feel good to see his Uncle feeling good.

"It's ok, I guess I'll just have to retaliate when you least expect it." Harry grinned and Severus winced before smiling and opening his arms for a hug. Harry didn't hesitate and leaned against him closing his eyes.

"Love you, Uncle Sev." Harry murmured and Severus felt his throat clog automatically. No matter what he would never get tired of hearing say he loved him. He was grateful that Harry was emotional or he wouldn't know how to act around him.

Clearing his throat he looked down, "I love you, kiddo. I'm feeling well enough to teach today so I thought that we should talk about what classes you want to take and when." Severus suggested and Harry nodded seriously reclining on his bed and moving over so Severus could sit down.

"So, what classes do I have to take?" Harry inquired cocking his head.

"Well, I was thinking that I could teach you Potions and Herbology since they go hand in hand. Though I thought you would probably want to take Defense with your Dad and Sirius, Transfiguration and Charms since your Mom is assisting in those classes, History of Magic with Remus, and flying with the rest of the first years because I don't think I can fly at the moment." Severus elaborated and was shocked when Harry looked disappointed.

"What's the matter, kiddo? Would you rather take the classes with the rest of your year?" Severus inquired feeling his own heart sink.

"Actually, I would rather take more lessons from you. I agree I want to take Defense with Dad and Uncle Padfoot as well as History of Magic with Uncle Moony and Charms with Mom, but I'd rather you teach me Transfiguration. Mom is helping the older years mostly and she agrees that I would be more comfortable learning from you than Professor McGonagall." Harry explained and Severus felt a smile break out on his face.

"Well, I think that we can arrange that. What about your flying lessons though?" Severus probed and Harry was answered automatically.

"I want to do the first lesson with the rest of my year, but after that I'd prefer to fly under your supervision even if you can't fly with me. That way I'd have another period where I could assist you." Harry concluded and Severus grinned pulling Harry against his chest.

"I think that will be just fine." Severus managed holding Harry close.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short update. A lot of my stories are on the back burner for the moment because of college. Don't worry though I will eventually finish all of them.**

* * *

Dudley watched as Harry and Professor Snape came into the hall. Last night had been interesting to say the least. After he'd received Harry's patronus and replied he had been about to go to bed, but then the Headmaster had knocked at the door. They'd had a long talk about what would happen now that he was his apprentice and what classes he should take with the other first years. Personally even though he liked to fly he didn't think it was an important enough class to take and wanted to see what the Headmaster needed assistance with. Another class he'd opted out of was Astronomy as the Headmaster had offered to teach him basic runes. Technically they shouldn't be able to take it until third year, but Professor Dumbledore had admitted that he didn't want Dudley to feel left out. He'd explained that Harry would likely spend a lot of his time at Professor Snape's side both in and out of classes and before now it had always just been Dudley and Harry as friends. Dudley appreciated it especially since he didn't have his parents here like Harry did. Of course he understood that Professor Snape was deathly ill and that he needed support, so he doubted that he would get very jealous, he just wasn't that type of person, but still he enjoyed spending time with the older wizard. Shaking his head he realized that there was a note beside him and as he looked at it he noticed Harry's familiar scrawl. Flipping it open he looked down the table and nodded at Harry. The note said they needed to talk right after breakfast before they went to classes. For the first class Harry had decided to go with his uncle as it was a year potions class, but he still needed to get his schedule figured out. Smiling Dudley realized that this was going to be a great year at Hogwarts.

Though unbeknownst to him someone was watching him with narrowed eyes.

Someone intent on making sure that it was Harry Potter's last school year.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys, not an update but I need everyone that would to go do the poll on my writer page. I'll be back to updating soon


End file.
